


這個壞人有點笨.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Wenseul】這個壞人有點笨 [1]
Category: Wenseul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Wenseul】這個壞人有點笨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690558
Kudos: 3





	這個壞人有點笨.(上)

*94

*這篇比較像是序

*敝人的拖延症很嚴重，結果勝完的生日賀文到現在也還沒修完，但我還記得哦(揮手)，就先寫了新短(或許是中?)篇T_T

*只好單方面宣布2月的94月延伸到今年都是94年了(咦XD

-

「隊長。」

「我總覺得這樣不太對－哈啊－勁...」

話還沒說完，睡眼惺忪的朴秀英就打了一個大大的哈欠，抬手揉一揉因此濕潤的眼角，一邊望向駕駛座的孫勝完，她倒是相對平靜的捧著紙袋。

她真的很冷靜。

即使是察覺到朴秀英灼熱的視線，也只是從紙袋拿出兩杯飲料，小心的把他們好好放在排檔桿後面的空格裡，因為燙手的緣故皺了皺眉。

「你要美式？還是拿鐵？」

「呃，美式就好－」

「不是，孫勝完你到底有沒有在聽我說話？」

「朴秀英，請注意禮貌。」

「即使是我的副隊，也不能這樣沒大沒小。」

「好、的。」

朴秀英咬牙切齒的看向窗外，故意用力的深呼吸，努力壓抑怒氣，即使成效相當有限，畢竟任何人都看的出來她的眼睛已經快要噴火了。

對，朴秀英脾氣是有點差沒錯，可是她絕對不是沒大沒小的那種刑警，更不可能沒來由的衝著孫勝完發脾氣。

畢竟他們已經搭檔多年，除了是自己的上司之外，她了解孫勝完的心思縝密，反應敏捷，是隊裡公認的破案王牌。

即使是駭人聽聞的重大刑案仍然處變不驚。

也是因為他們倆的高破案率，局長才會特別分配給他們這個案子，還千交代萬交代一定要在最短的時間內解決。

女童綁架。

當然，朴秀英連問都不用問，這種會特別透過關係拜託，還不能發新聞曝光。

想也知道，女孩的父母一定是某個達官顯要。

「秀英，不然你說說看，哪裡不對勁。」

「你不是也看到了嗎，她的確牽著那個小孩。」

孫勝完啜飲了一口咖啡，接著開始溫柔的撕開漢堡包裝紙，還不忘把無線電的耳機戴好。

對了。

每次她在調整耳機時，流利的動作讓朴秀英都以為她是什麼現役女偶像。

話說回來，的確。

他們昨天才花不到一個上午就找到那個女孩的蹤跡，從監視器畫面看來，她被一個穿著灰色帽T，還帶著黑色NIKE帽子的女人緊緊牽著，再一次走進他們眼前的這棟公寓。

這裡不是什麼鄉下，而是繁華的大都市首爾。

沿著路線倒回去把那個女人這幾天的監視器畫面都看過一遍是非常簡單的事。

這位嫌疑犯的一天還真是無聊到不行，而且可說是罪證確鑿。

一早先去麥當勞吃早餐。

中午左右離開麥當勞，下午就在公園把小女孩誘拐回自己的公寓。

然後孫勝完竟然眼看他們走進這棟公寓，最後和自己守了一整夜。

不對吧？！

「不是，你明明知道我不是說這個問題。」

朴秀英不理解，明明有那麼多個機會當面逮捕她，甚至直接攻堅也可以啊。

到底還有哪裡不夠確定的嗎？

依照他們的身手，應該也不會給嫌疑人任何把孩子當成人質的機會才對啊。

腦子一轉，朴秀英回想他們今天一整天的跟蹤行程。

而且，除了不當面逮捕之外，整件事就是有說不出來的不對勁。

「而且…我總覺得有哪裡不對…」

「哪裡不對？」

「你…你說他是嫌疑人。」

「你看他們又走出來了！！！」

朴秀英越講越激動，尤其在看到那個人又牽著小孩從公寓門口出現後，直接搭上了公車。

「而且…孫勝…呃…我是說…」

「隊長，你看，你有看過誘拐小孩的犯人。」

「是搭公車在移動的嗎？」

\---------------------------------------------------

我。

從今天開始決定要當壞人。

我叫康瑟琪。

康，平安康氏的康。

瑟的話…嗯。

反正就是康瑟琪的瑟。

琪就是我康瑟琪的琪。

身邊的人常常說我是個好人。

但是，我最近越來越討厭聽到這兩個字。

好人的好，明明一點也不「好」。

「瑟琪。」

「你人真的好好哦。」

「就拜託你了。」

好人像是魔咒一樣跟著我，我總是拒絕不了接在這兩個字之後的任何請託。

「你是個好人。」

「但我想我們不適合。」

顯然的，好人這兩個字。

在感情中聽到，也是一點好經驗都沒有。

除非你的興趣是集齊好人卡，組成一個無敵戰隊。

我當然也沒想過，我的好脾氣和不懂拒絕，竟然被同事所利用。

最後還是我受不了職場間的勾心鬥角，黯然離職。

我不想，再也不想當什麼好人了。

反正當好人也不會有人稱讚我。

所以我。

從今天開始決定要當壞人。

從今天起，我立志要成為全首爾…

不，是全南韓最~~~~~壞的人。

就從和柱現姐姐在咖啡廳的這刻開始吧。

「瑟琪。」

「待會午餐想吃什麼？」

「隨便，都可以。」

不。

康瑟琪你在做什麼！

你不是說，你從今天開始要當壞人嗎？

「那，吃壽司怎麼樣。」

裴柱現一邊攪拌眼前的熱奶茶，一邊滑著手機搜尋周圍的餐廳。

機會來了，康瑟琪。

不要再當什麼都說好的好人了。

「不要。」

「我最近剛辭職，很窮。」

「那…豆腐湯？」

面前的人挑了挑眉，似乎對於被拒絕有些意外。

「太熱了。」

「不然美式餐廳？」

「太油了。」

「韓食？」

「沒興趣。」

「義大利麵？」

「我不－」

「噢－柱現姊姊你幹嘛－」

話還沒說完，火辣的痛覺就在頭頂蔓延開來，還有響亮的聲音同時迴盪在空氣裡。

康瑟琪被裴柱現重重的巴了一大下頭。

「呀！康瑟琪你欠打是不是？」

好吧，壞人計劃第一步，失敗。

不過因為是從小一起長大的柱現姐姐，應該不算吧？

康瑟琪揉揉額頭，捲著義大利麵一邊想著。

-

怎麼樣才算壞人呢？

隔天，康瑟琪在麥當勞吃早餐的時候認真沉思。

滑滑手機裡的人力銀行app。

順手投了幾個履歷。

站在麥當勞的垃圾桶前，康瑟琪拿著托盤不安的踱步。

改變，應該只要做以前不會做的事情就可以了吧？

把心一橫，一次把托盤裡的東西全都倒進一般垃圾的那欄。

當然，飲料有先倒出來。

不做資源回收，你看。

這夠壞了吧？

頭也不回的背起包包。

康瑟琪在下樓梯時，眼角餘光看見店員正在角落，挑著一樓垃圾桶裡的垃圾。

一大清早的，店員拿著夾子，只能用手臂揉揉眼睛，看了手錶無奈的嘆了一口氣後繼續工作。

明明是寫著一般垃圾，可裡頭還是能看見許多紙杯，還有雞塊的盒子。

那麼大一袋，不知道要挑到什麼時候。

有些塑膠叉子還刺穿袋子，其實有點危險。

康瑟琪就這樣在樓梯的轉角愣了一會兒。

最後匆忙的跑上樓。

原本只是想把剛才亂丟的紙杯拿出來，結果又看到更多奇奇怪怪的回收垃圾。

真是的。

這些人怎麼這麼壞。

最後康瑟琪離開麥當勞的時候，已經是一個小時之後的事情了。

-

「你好奇怪哦。」

「別人都想當好人，只有你想當壞人哦？」

康瑟琪在公園盪著鞦韆，原本想趁機發呆一會兒的，結果這個小妹妹主動來找自己搭話。

說實在的，心情有點差。

好像什麼也沒做一樣，又好像什麼都做了，可是什麼都做不好。

這個小女生倒是蠻可愛的。

穿著小學制服，應該是剛放學吧。

「那…要我教你怎麼當壞人嗎？」

笑起來跟柱現姐姐還有點像，只是好像多了幾分…。

寒意？

「怎…怎麼做？」

「陪我玩，三天。」

「就這樣？」

「嗯！」

「可…可是你的家人…？」

「我家人都…出國了，所以一個人在家很無聊嘛…」

「我都一個人…在家…」

小女孩低下頭，聲音突然哽咽起來，晶瑩的淚水啪撘啪搭的落下，滴在地板上。

「好嘛好嘛，我陪你我陪你！」

「不要哭。」

康瑟琪完全慌了手腳，她急忙從包包裡拿出衛生紙遞給女孩。

當然也沒看見，女孩接過衛生紙的時候嘴角偷偷上揚，好像還小聲碎念了幾句。

「當壞人，一點都不難哦。」

\---------------------------------------------------

低沉的轟隆聲之後，公車在朴秀英和孫勝完兩人面前慢悠悠的開走。

「隊長？！」

「你有沒有在聽？」

「我得趕快記下來…801路公車…」

而孫勝完的眉頭緊皺，似乎還陷在回憶裡發呆。

像是在對自己說話一樣，若有所思的望著前方。

「秀英，我想。」

「有兩種可能。」

「第一。」

「她不是壞人。」

「是我們誤會她了。」

「第二。」

「她是壞人。」

「只是這個壞人，是笨蛋。」

「無可救藥的大笨蛋。」

「總之，不管是哪一個。」

「我一定會把你。」

「逮捕歸案。」

「康瑟琪。」

不知道最後到底想到了什麼，朴秀英看著自己最崇拜的孫隊長朝著窗外露出了一個意味深長的微笑。

她忍不住打了個冷顫，因為朴秀英剛才沒來由的聯想到，孫勝完在警校射擊訓練時專注的表情。

老師們都是怎麼形容孫勝完的。

聰明？冷靜？

不對。

是四個字。

從不失手。


End file.
